


The Most Fun ... References

by forochel



Series: merchaeology AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: Consolidated references used and research links for The Most Fun ...





	The Most Fun ... References

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this comes so late to all ... 4 people who indicated their interest in this in the comments of the parent fic. I've been lazy, grad school has been mad, and will only get madder. I just want to discharge my fandom obligations before I drown in school and work again.

## things I have researched for this fic:

 **SETTING** :  
Rebun Island

  * [photographic references to get a feel of the island](http://www.gettyimages.co.uk/photos/rebun-island?excludenudity=true&sort=mostpopular&mediatype=photography&phrase=rebun%20island)
  * [these](https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e6877.html) [tourist](http://www.rebun-island.jp/) [oriented](http://backpackingman.com/rishiri-rebun-sarobetsu-national-park/) websites. There were others but uhhhh, again, did not log search results because I'm a bad proto-librarian. 
  * maps of the general region (made by aprilshydoeden)  
  




**MERPEOPLE WORLD-BUILDING** :

  * Vodyanoi — name taken from Slavic folklore; everything else was changed to be 1000000% more attractive. Sorry! 
  * Made-up ancient Okhotsk cultures based on Russian archaeology. I literally just went down a Wikipedia rabbithole and then plucked names out based on time period that seemed appropriate ... I think. 
  * Map of rivers in Russia to Baltic (I googled this.) 
  * Sunken cities in Mediterranean - I googled this just ...make sure I didn't imagine this. 
  * aesthetics of tails -- Betta Fish  

    * [Viktor's reference fish](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/i6K2qIaAepVvw5FJN1L45dAfN9lB_cVfKznNfrhzW9d6iMfa6OO6LC9h9b12R8DMoIZj=h900)
    * [Mila's reference fish](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d9/fb/e4/d9fbe4ff4acf46904f6c9ae12eaf38e9--betta-fish-tank-beta-fish.jpg)
    * [Yuri P's reference fish](http://s3.amazonaws.com/estock_dev/fspid9/66/23/50/betta-bettaonline-dragon-662350-o.jpg)
    * [Georgi's reference fish](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/fc/a2/6a/fca26a88c67db7a1ec678db4372e44aa.jpg)
  * Dr Squidhead - is basically from Futurama and I don't even remember what really happened but bailey showed me a picture and I was so delighted by the craziness of it I decided to shoehorn him into the fic. 
    * OKAY I FORGOT ABOUT THIS BUT THE HOUSE HE LIVES IN IS AN **[ATLANTIC BROCH](https://www.google.ca/search?q=atlantic+broch&dcr=0&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj5o7_RgK7YAhUS12MKHRI1C5gQsAQIVQ&biw=1163&bih=491)**. in a chat log I specifically say "[SKARA BRAE](http://www.orkneyjar.com/history/skarabrae/) ON THE SEABED". mostly becuase I'd given up on figuring out the exact geology and therefore geological sediment/building materials on the seabed and decided to go for maximum coolness. 
  * Lights — synthetic spermaceti. There's a whole tragic backstory where merpeople used to farm whales for the spermaceti but that made us both sad so ... magically synthesised spermaceti lights it is. And also just magic lights. 
  * Glass - underwater volcanoes. Okhotsk is in a tectonically active zone. 
  * Kelp/Parchment (what would their paper be made of) 
  * Vodyanoi City Plan ... I based this on the plateau and its position ... the description is basically in the fic. idk, research is decades of reading fantasy fiction, that's what. 



**CHAPTER 1**  
That First Hike 

  * maps  

  

  * Google Satellite to get an idea of the terrain and views along Yuuri's drive and trek. Combined this with personal hiking experience. 



****

The Beach

  * Google Satellite again, to figure out what kind of beach it was 
  * Photographic reference and a healthy dose of just making-things-up ...  




**CHAPTER 2:**  
Currents in the seas around Rebun Island

  * Wikipedia (Kuroshio current ... and things) 
  * honestly there were maps and japanese websites but I didn't bookmark them and I'll be fucked if I'm going through all that again tbh



ARCHAEOLOGY:

  * Honestly a lot of this was based on memory and discussion with aprilshydoeden/bailey. Like "hey this is what this is, right?" and bailey going "yeah". 
  * for reference to specific techniques like LiDAR, I confirmed what I thought it was with the classic Renfrew and Bahn book [_Archaeology: Theories, Methods and Practice_](https://books.google.ca/books/about/Archaeology.html?id=0YkWAQAAIAAJ&redir_esc=y)
  * Phenomenology — I quickly scanned the Stanford Encylopedia of Philosophy's entry for [Phenomenology](https://plato.stanford.edu/entries/phenomenology/) for a refresher. We got mildly sidetracked by looking for academic articles which ... I will not link here.  
The maligned Christopher Tilley, however, wrote a book called _A Phenomenology of Landscape_ (1994) and I very much enjoyed reading this rebuttal:  
Fleming, A., 1999, Phenomenology and the Megaliths of Wales: A Dreaming Too Far?, _Oxford Journal of Archaeology_ , 18(2), pp.119-125  
It's possible that the 45 minute digression informed the bit about phenomenology but ...I mean ... that particular conversation went through about 4 redrafts to be layperson-friendly, so. 
  * Archaeology of Hamanaka site  
the site dates mostly to the Jomon Period, which informed what area of specialty I thought Yuuri had ... which I made no reference to whatsoever in the text itself lol. Reference was made to [these](http://www.fsc.hokudai.ac.jp/KANRYU/english/img/field/img01.jpg) [two](https://hamanaka2archaeology2013.blogspot.sg/) site websites. 



**Chapter 3 -- Sea of Okhotsk**

  * Mostly I used [the Encyclopedia Brittanica entry](https://www.britannica.com/place/Sea-of-Okhotsk) as a guide, with random googling that went unlogged, sorry. 
  * the marine biology of the okhotsk sea 
  * the geology of the okhotsk sea 
  * the tectonics of the okhotsk sea 
  * wave formation  
i spent like at least 15 minutes reading about internal waves and thermoclines and, idek, sediment plumes. i still don't understand anything but basically you can get waves at the bottom of the sea. also gravity is involved somehow. 
  * thermoclines 
  * surface sea temperatures around rebun and okhkotsk  
(http://www.gsi.go.jp/atlas/archive/j-atlas-d_j_09.pdf)  
> 15-20oC around rebun  
> 10-15 in sea of okhotsk off the coast of sakhalin 
  * oceanography of okhotsk sea  
(https://www.nodc.noaa.gov/OC5/okhotsk/images/but/bat.gif)  
I used this to decide Yuri P and Yuuri's swimming route & the location of the Vodyanoi city on that .. plateau-y bit. 




End file.
